Go Away Lion
by PeaceInThyme
Summary: Natsu is having a really bad day when Loke shows up looking to get lucky. Things can only get worse from there. Natsu x Loke. A dark one shot. Lemon. Yaoi.


A/N: Natsu's rage is OOC, but the reason behind it and the reactions he gives are in line with what I think he would be like on that rare black day.

Yaoi Lemon, quite dark. You have been warned.

FT isn't mine. you know the drill.

* * *

Happy was afraid. He had seen many truly frightening foes, but this was something new and unthinkable.

This was a truly pissed off Natsu.

Sure, he had seen Natsu get monstrously frightening when dealing with a bad guy, become some berzerker in the heat of battle when the safety of his friends was threatened, but this was not battle rage. This was something dark and powerful and sustained. It wasn't pointed at any one thing that the Exceed could name, but rather at the whole of existence. Happy felt Natsu might try to tear the world apart if something wasn't done.

Unsure of how to help, he thought of the one person who meant at least as much to Natsu as he did. Plus, she was smart and knew about things like crazy people. Happy edged out of the little house and made a beeline for Lucy's. If anyone could bring Natsu back, it was her.

In the spirit world, Loke was restless. He was bored. He was horny. He was disheartened about Lucy's constant rejection. It wasn't like she was even openly pursuing that stupid Dragon she was all head over heels for. Loke sighed. He couldn't have her, but he could have _him_. He could let himself be used. It was a drill as old as desire itself, and it would dull the pain the way the bottle of whiskey hadn't.

Loke made his way to the little house. He never gated in directly in case someone else was there, in case _she_ was there. Loke thought about how it would be, how it always was. _He_ would resist at first. _He_ had no real desire for this coupling. But if Loke persisted, filled _his_ nose with _her_ scent, _he_ would weaken. If Loke could kiss _him_, it would be all over. _He_ always moaned _her_ name into the kiss, became undone at the tenderness Loke could convey as _her_ proxy. _He_ would allow himself to be kissed, to be stroked, to be licked, to be sucked. _His_ desire would come to surface, and Loke would be there to receive it.

Loke knocked on the door. There was no answer. He opened it. He knew he had been heard, the man inside had better senses than even a Lion. Loke proceeded into the dim living room. He hoped this tacit acceptance meant the resistance phase was shortening. He stared at the couch. His eyes constricted painfully as a gout of flame passed from the couch to the fireplace, singeing anything in it's way. Cold green eyes turned to him, lit by the blazing fire yet darker than night. "Go away you stupid horny Lion."

Loke ignored this statement. Natsu never brushed him off this quickly, but considering he was indeed horny and in possession of a pair of Lucy's dirty underwear Natsu had doubtless gleaned his intentions. Instead of leaving Loke walked around the couch and lowered himself to his knees in front of Natsu. "But I brought you a present."

"I know. I can smell it. I smell the whiskey, the sweat, the tiny dribble of precum that dried on the way over here, and the dirty laundry you stuck in your pants. I don't want it, any of it. Go away."

Loke smirked. "They're in my jacket." He crossed his arms over Natsu's thighs. "If I had stuck them in my pants you wouldn't want them, but I know better than that. I know what you want, what you like, what you need." Loke lowered his chin onto his arms and looked up.

Natsu reached down and stroked Loke's cheek. Loke smiled slightly, this was going pretty well. Natsu ran his fingers under Loke's chin, propping his head up as if to kiss him. Natsu's thumb rubbed softly, tenderly along Loke's parting lips. As Loke began to dart his tongue out toward that caressing digit the support was removed. That same hand came open and hard against his face. Loke bit his tongue, his teeth cut his lips, his glasses went flying. "I said to piss off you** idiot fucking horny-assed lion**." Natsu moved his foot to Loke's chest and shoved him hard, sending him skidding across the room.

Lucy stood at the window in shock. This was not a brawl like happened at the guild. At first she had assumed the Exceed had been exaggerating Natsu's condition, but this was definitely something she had never thought to see. Lucy decided to wait until Happy made it back to approach, just in case she needed a quick getaway. Normal Natsu would never hurt her, but she had just seen him deliver a vicious slap to Loke - and that was something she had never thought she'd see.

Natsu towered over Loke. "Why? Tell me why you want me to fuck you so bad. Tell me why you want to suck me, to nuzzle me. We both know why I do it, how you smell like her and how I lie to myself about whose mouth is wrapped around me. But why do you do it?"

"What is it to you? As long as I'm no one but her proxy, her servant sent to spread himself for you, what is it to you?"

Natsu grabbed Loke's tie and lifted him. He grabbed Loke's hair with the other hand and licked the taught neck. "Just call it a thing. Inquiring minds want to know." Natsu pulled harder, eliciting a cry of pain from the Lion. "I want to know." He released Loke's hair and slapped him again. The angle was all wrong so there wasn't much force, but the tender skin stung.

Natsu grabbed Loke's chin and pulled him into a biting kiss. Natsu pulled back and licked blood from the split lip. "Tell me, and I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you and I won't even pretend you're her."

Loke looked up at Natsu, terrible and dark like he had never been before. Loke shuddered. "Fuck me first. Fuck me, and I'll tell you."

Natsu bit Loke's lip, drawing fresh blood. "Fine," he growled. "Get started." Natsu released the tie and Loke fell. Natsu glowered down as Loke came to his knees and reached for Natsu's belt. A few frantic moments later Loke was shirtless and Natsu's pants were around his ankles. Natsu was hardly aroused, barely beginning to lengthen. It was a testament to his lack of desire, but an obstacle Loke could overcome.

Easily taking the soft organ in his mouth, Loke began to suck. As it grew he had to let more out, but that initial taste had been a delight. He could not manage the entire aroused length no matter how much he tried so he made good use of this warm up.

Natsu growled. He reached down and stroked Loke's reddened cheek. "Good job little slut. Make me good and hard so I can fuck your rosy ass."

Loke's breath caught. Natsu never talked to him like that, but then again he always pretended it was someone else. Loke started working Natsu with his hands and mouth together, swirling over the head with a practiced tongue that had given pleasure to countless people, wriggling around the thick vein as his head bobbed.

Natsu grabbed the back of Loke's head and thrust hard into his mouth. Loke gagged and gasped and tried to pull away, but Natsu had leverage. He thrust and held Loke as far down as he could go for a moment before letting him pull partway off. Natsu thrust a few more times before repeating the deep thrust that cut off Loke's air and made him panic. One more round and Natsu pulled Loke's head back, tilted it up, and gave those lips a hard kiss. "Good Loke," Natsu purred. "Now, over the arm of the couch."

"You said..."

"Oh, I will. I know it's you and I won't pretend for a minute."

Loke dropped his pants and lay over the arm of the couch. His head rested on the cushion. His legs were bent , nearly dangling. His full weight was on his stomach. He had prepped himself before he came, hoping it would be needed. As Natsu walked into the back his thighs, he was glad. Natsu entered him all at once, no warning given. Loke cried out.

Natsu held for a moment, enjoying the shocked tightness. As Loke relaxed Natsu began to move. He built speed quickly, knowing that Loke could find nothing to rub himself against to aid his release and that this position did little for Loke. Natsu put his hand on the back of Loke's neck and squeezed. He drew his hand softly down his back. He lifted that hand and slapped Loke's ass cheek hard. "Fuck you Loke." He struck again. "Fuck your stupid games." He rubbed the tender area gently before striking yet again. "Fuck your twisted," another strike, "perverted," and another, "immortal," and another, "ass." Loke cried at each strike. Natsu pulled out and stroked himself twice, spraying over Loke's back.

"No!" called out Loke.

Natsu roughly grabbed Loke's legs and pushed them to the ground. "Shut up. I'm not done with you yet. On your back."

Natsu pinned Loke's legs to his chest and entered him again, taking advantage of that short span of time before his excitement waned. This was a better position for Loke, opening him up, allowing Natsu to hit his prostate with every vicious thrust. Natsu reached down and grabbed tightly around Loke's base, making sure he wouldn't come until Natsu deemed him ready. Loke cried out and clawed at Natsu's arms leaving bloody scratches. "Please! I need to come!"

"No, Loke. You will wait." Natsu touched his face gently. "After all, this is what you wanted. Me to fuck you and not pretend. Me to fuck you without your games and lies and poison sweetness." Natsu slapped. "What do I care for your pleasure when you are not being her?"

Natsu pounded relentlessly. Loke was in heaven and hell, in bliss and in agony. His head swam. His heart raced. He couldn't breathe but couldn't stop begging for release. Release came. The hand that held him back loosened and began striking him roughly. Loke saw stars as he came, wave after wave like never before. Natsu followed, riding Loke's spasms down a darkness of his own.

Natsu pulled back and sat on the floor, his back against the couch Loke lay panting on. "So tell me Loke. Tell me why you come back every couple weeks to pull me into twisted game of yours."

Loke calmed his breathing. "Because she loves you."

Natsu looked shocked. Surely he could not be so naive.

"She loves you, and not me. I come to aid her in her time of distress and she is only being distressed by erotic dreams that have her moaning your name. She calls for you when she touches herself." Loke giggled. "In fact, the panties I brought you are ones she was wearing while she did. She begged for you not to stop." Loke paused.

"If I can't have her, then at least I can have the cock she cums thinking about inside me when I cum. Maybe bottoming for you is the closest thing I have to actually fucking Lucy."

Loke looked to Natsu for a reaction, but only saw him staring in mute anguish at the window. Loke looked up at that window and saw the face that had drawn close, brown eyes full of tears. Loke felt her close his gate, and he did not resist.

Natsu sat alone in the room, unsure if Lucy would run or enter, and too broken to know which was better.

...

Lucy staggered back home in a daze. She lit no lamps on her way through the house. She fell into bed in her dirty clothes and stared at the wall, her back to the window Natsu so often climbed through. She was too stunned to cry. She was betrayed, she knew. Definitely by Loke, who had broken her trust in so many ways. Maybe by Natsu, though she didn't really know how - but she felt betrayed. Tonight neither of those men were who she thought of them as, yet they had taken definite pleasure in it. Pleasure, not happiness.

She stumbled from bed long enough to retrieve a bottle of sake. She hated the stuff, but she couldn't bear to think. She returned to her bed to blot out the memories.

...

Loke turned his shower on hot and curled up on the floor. He always hated himself a little when he seduced Natsu, but this time had been worse. Natsu had saw him, really saw him, and had hated him for it. Then he had hurt Lucy. She may never trust him again. She may void their contract or melt his key. He wouldn't blame her. He had toyed with her chance at happiness because of jealousy, after she had risked her life for his. After she treated him as an equal rather than a toy or a tool.

Loke grabbed the bottle he had brought in with him. He always drank heavily before going to Natsu, but he was too sober now. He needed to be much drunker for much longer. A century or two should do it.

...

Natsu sat alone in the room that stank of sex and sweat and blood and smoke. His rage had left when he had seen Lucy's face, pale and afraid. His rage had been stupid anyhow.

He had been angry at Loke for this game he played every few weeks, and angry at himself for falling into it. He knew the spirit would show up soon, but he had been impatient, craving it. Craving Loke. Craving the scent of Lucy he brought with him, craving the gentle touches that had been crafted to bring to mind the feel of a woman, craving the sex and the acceptance. And that had infuriated him. His own need, being manipulated by that need, being pressed into service as a whore and liking it, it all infuriated him.

But now, that rage was gone. It was washed away by pain. His pain, Loke's pain, and most of all Lucy's pain. The rage ebbed away into a dark sea of despair. Natsu sat on the edge of this sea, searching for a light in it's inky depths. His rage had flowed into it, fed it, and now it loomed ever closer.

Natsu sat alone in the empty room and felt the despair tug at him. He didn't think it was enough to drown him yet, but he wasn't sure. He was too tired to swim for shore anyway.


End file.
